


Someone to Watch Over Me (Podfic)

by aquabluejay



Series: Grim Numbers (Podfics) [2]
Category: Grimm (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Evenmoor's "Someone to Watch Over Me".</p><p>When a certain Portland police detective comes to New York City, he becomes the next person of interest. Unfortunately, the team has no way of knowing how much trouble Nick Burkhardt is bringing with him. It's certainly enough to give a Fuchsbau heartburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evenmoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenmoor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone to Watch Over Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820984) by [Evenmoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenmoor/pseuds/Evenmoor). 



Podfic  
Author: Evenmoor  
Read by: aquabluejay, featuring Lance

Chapters 1 through 3 are one file available at the link bellow. Links to later sections will be posted as additional chapters.

File hosted on Mediafire  
File type: MP3  
Length: 19 minutes, 28 seconds ; 00:19:28  
Listen or Download: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ebccz41yz4uytb6/Someone_To_Watch_Over_Me__Podfic_Chapters_1-3.mp3 


	2. Chapters 4-6

Podfic  
Author: Evenmoor  
Read by: aquabluejay

Chapters 4 through 6 are one file available at the link bellow. Hit the "previous chapter" button to find part one (chapters 1-3). Links to later sections will be posted as additional chapters.

File hosted on Mediafire  
File type: MP3  
Length: 24 minutes, 16 seconds ; 00:24:16  
Listen or Download: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kvym8f4zh010vwg/Someone_To_Watch_Over_Me_(podfic)_Chapters_4-6.mp3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize profusely for the massive delay on this section. I got sick and lost my voice this summer and it was several weeks before it was fully recovered. Between that and school starting, I've only just gotten the last of this recorded.  
> Also, I'm recording on a new device (with better audio!) but unfortunately this means there is a rather noticeable change in the audio partway though chapter 6. I've done my best to smooth it over, but you may still have to turn the volume up a notch or two when you get there, depending on your preferences.
> 
> Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my limited grasp of both the German and French Languages.
> 
> Obviously I own no part of this, not even the fanfic part since that belongs to the brilliant Evenmoor.


End file.
